My Name is Isabella
by butterflyeleven11
Summary: Bella slipped and fell and woke up in the hospital. She can not remember anything about Edward, Jacob, or the Cullens. She knows her name. She knows Charlie. How do the Cullens help her before the Volturi find her?
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Isabella

Summary:

This story takes place while Bella is still in high school. It is their senior year and Bella has fallen while hiking by herself one day. She wanted to take some pictures of the meadow and put together an album for Edward as a surprise. She slipped and fell and woke up in the hospital. She can not remember anything about Edward, Jacob, or the Cullens. She knows her name. She knows Charlie. She is scared and feels all alone. How do Jacob and Edward and the Cullens try and help Bella before Volturi find her.

Chapter One: Hospital

Bella slowly opened her eyes. She winced in pain and instantly looked around her. She looked around the room and saw wires and tubes going into her. Her breath shorten and she was about to rip the IV out of her arm. As she was inches away from doing so, a doctor walked in. He slowly walked over to her and smiled gently.

"Hello there Bella", Carlisle said. He reached for his stethoscope from around his neck to check her vitals.

"My name is Isabella, not Bella", Bella said.

Carlisle took a step back and took a deep breath and asked, "Miss Swan, do you know who I am?"

"I'm assuming a doctor, what happened to me, where am I?" Bella said getting more frightened as each second passed.

"Everything is okay, you will be fine. I am Dr. Cullen. You are in the Forks Community Hospital. You had a bad fall and hit your head against some rocks. Your father will be back shortly. Do you remember anything from your accident?" Dr. Cullen said as he checked Bella's pulse.

Bella raised her free hand up to her head and noticed that it was heavily bandaged. She looked back at the doctor and felt like there was something he wasn't telling her. She tried to remember, but she had nothing. Her mind was empty. She felt a tear fall upon her cheek and looked up at the doctor and said, "Where's my dad? I want to see him now. Can you go get him, please?"

Carlisle felt awful. Bella was experiencing a case of amnesia and he did not know how severe it was. This was not good, he thought to himself. He smiled and said, "Yes, I'll go get Charlie. He's just outside getting some coffee."

Bella wiped her tear away and swallowed hard as she said, "thank you". She scanned the room for more details as Dr. Cullen left her room. She noticed a few cards and some flowers on the window sill. She reached for some of the cards and was sadden because she did not know who these people were. Jacob? Alice? Edward? They seemed to be her friends. She heard the door open and it made her jump.

"Bells! Are you okay?" Charlie asked as he burst into the room racing over to her.

"Dad, I can't remember. Why am I here in Forks? Where's mom?" Bella said.

"You came to live with me after your mom and Phil moved to Florida." Charlie said as he patted her arm and then with a great sigh of relief plopped himself into the chair beside her bed.

Bella looked at Charlie and felt that by the way he looked; he had not slept in days. "Dad, what happened to me? The doctor said that I fell?" she asked.

"You don't remember anything; Dr. Cullen was telling me that in the hallway. You were out in the mountains and some clearing taking photos." Charlie started. As Charlie was finishing up the story to the best of his knowledge filling in the emptiness of Bella's head, the doctor came back into the room with someone else.

"Hello Isabella, I wanted to introduce you to my son, Edward. He found you when you fell and brought you here." Dr. Cullen said as he waved Edward over.

'_Be careful Edward, she is very fragile right now. Don't say too much._' Carlisle thought.

Edward looked at Bella and had to pull from his inner strength not to run to her and hold her in his arms. "Hello", he simply said.

Bella looked at Edward and wondered how close of friends they were? She couldn't help but see how truly handsome he was. She was completely taken aback by the mere sight of him. She finally found her voice and said, "Hello."

She turned her head and reached for the 'Get Well' card on the table beside her and held it out to Edward, "Are you this Edward? Are we friends?"

Edward did not expect this to hurt, but it did. She did not know anything about him. She did not know how much he truly loved her and how much she truly loved him. He walked slowly over to her and felt that perhaps if he touched her, she would wake up. He reached for the card and lightly grazed her hand. "Yes, we are friends."

Bella reacted to his touch. She brought her hand back quickly and shuttered to herself. He was ice cold. She smiled and said, "Well, I'm afraid I don't remember too much right now. But, I'm glad that we are friends." She couldn't help but wonder if perhaps her old self liked Edward. She just felt something so strongly between them.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen interrupted.

"How long til I have my memories back?" Bella said.

"That depends. I don't think that it will be too long. I think that once you are home, in your normal surroundings, your friends, your memories will slowly reappear over time. Be patient." Dr. Cullen said with a warm smile.

Charlie looked at the doctor and asked, "When can I take her home?"

Bella responded to this, "Yes, I would like to go home."

Edward looked at Bella and wanted to reach for her. He had been watching over her for weeks as she lied unconscious. He was relieved in a sense that she wanted to go home. Bella noticed that Edward was staring at her and she turned to him to catch his eye and he quickly turned to Carlisle.

"You can go home after I run a few tests and after you eat some food. You must be starving." Dr. Cullen said, and then followed up with, "You'll be home by tomorrow."

Dr. Cullen walked towards the door and looked back at Edward and said mentally, '_Edward, let Charlie and Bella talk. You'll have lots of time to talk to her later. Remember, she does not know you like she did before.' _Edward looked up towards Carlisle and then back at Bella, "I'll see you around, okay, Bella".

"Isabella, why does everyone call me Bella?" Bella asked.

Edward sighed and said, "That's what we called you. This might take some getting used too. All of your friends call you by this name. I'll tell them you prefer Isabella. I'll come back later." Edward smiled and walked towards Dr. Cullen who was holding the door for them.

Out in the hall, Dr. Cullen placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "She'll be fine. All of her memories will come back. Don't worry."

"I need to go get some fresh air; I'll be back a bit later." Edward said as he pushed past Carlisle. He knew that he was right. He just needed to be along right now.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – At Home

Bella stretched out on her bed and sat up. She had the strangest dream. She rubbed her eyes as the dream flashed through her mind. Someone had been hurting her and then bit her hand. She looked down and saw that there was a small crescent shaped scar there. She rubbed her fingers across the scar and was shocked to find it cooler than the rest of her skin. '_That can't be good',_ she thought to herself.

She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled out her already loose ponytail. She heard a tap on her door, "Bells, are you awake?"

"Yeah, come in." Bella said as Charlie eased the door opened.

"How are you doing today?" Charlie asked wondering if any memories came back to her.

"Dad, how long have I been here?" Bella asked.

"Well, let's see, about a year." Charlie said. He looked outside and saw that Edward was parked in the driveway. He turned towards Bella and said, "Well, it looks like you have a friend here to take you to school today. Do you feel up for it?"

Bella reacted and got up to see who it was. She looked outside and saw that it was the guy from the hospital. Edward Cullen. "He's here to take me to school?" she said almost shocked.

"Yes, he takes you to school quite a bit." Charlie said.

"Well, I guess I should get ready for school. I'll be fine. I know school. It's the people I don't know." Bella said.

Bella got ready as quickly as she could and looked in the mirror and combed her hair. She thought about putting it all back in a loose bun, but decided against it and just let it fall straight down. She headed down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen to her amazement and saw that Edward was sitting at the table. He still looked as handsome as she remembered from the hospital. She smiled and said, "Hello".

"Hi Isabella. How are you feeling today?" Edward said softly. He was still not used to calling her by her full name, but if that's what she preferred, that would be what he calls her.

"I'm okay. Still no memories in here", she said as she pointed to her head.

She reached for the already poured orange juice that Charlie must have poured for her and placed on the counter. She drank it and studied Edward and he seemed to be doing the same thing to her. She glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "We better get going, we are going to be late."

Edward smiled to himself as he knew that there was no way that they would be late. They walked outside and Bella waved bye to Charlie who was heading towards his police cruiser. "Hey dad."

"Yes", Charlie answered as he turned towards her.

"Who does this belong too? This red truck?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I meant to tell you. That's yours. I got it for you a while back." Charlie said.

"That's wonderful, really! Wow! Thank you!" Bella said not being able to contain her excitement.

Edward smiled at her enjoyment and opened the passenger door for her as she noticed and slowly walked over to the Silver Volvo. She sat in the seat and felt her heart race as Edward walked in front of the car and slide in so elegantly.

They watched Charlie drive away and Edward started the car. "So, why do you drive me to school?" Bella asked.

"Well, we are good friends, what are good friends for?" Edward said.

"That's nice." Bella said looking out the window and watching the trees go by. She realized that Edward was driving a little bit too fast for her liking.

"Do you always drive so fast?" Bella asked.

Edward eased up on the gas and said, "Yes. I am a good driver."

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Bella asked.

Edward didn't know how to answer this. He would love to pull the car over to the side of the road and look Bella in the eyes and say, "You are my girlfriend. You will soon be my fiancé." But he didn't. Instead, he said, "Let's just say that there is someone."

"Oh." Bella said disappointed. She had wondered to herself when she would get to meet this someone.

"So, define good friends. Are we very close?" Bella asked wanting to ask someone about her scar on her hand. She just didn't want to alarm her dad. Surly, her friends knew about it, or well, perhaps one or two of them.

"Yes, I would say that we are very close. Is there something you want to ask?" Edward questioned.

"Well, I had a really strange dream last night and then I noticed this weird scar on my hand. It's cold. Have you seen it? Do you know what it's from?" Bella said holding out her hand running her fingers once again across the cool surface.

Edward sighed. This was going to be difficult. How much does he share with Bella and not freak her out. He was going to need to talk to Alice and see if she sees anything.

"What was your dream?" Edward asked.

"A man was hurting me and then bit my hand. When I woke up, I saw this scar right where he was biting me in my dream." Bella said and then thought of how crazy she must of sounded and brought her arm back to her and said, "Never mind, it was just a bad dream."

"Sounds that way, does it hurt? Your scar?" Edward asked.

"No", Bella answered.

"It'll be fine, Bell, I mean Isabella. Don't worry." Edward said as he could see that her dream really affected her. He reached over and rubbed his finger over the small scar and almost forgot.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you and I are good friends." Bella said.

They pulled up to the school parking lot. Edward walked around to Bella's side and opened the door.

"You are so polite." Bella said as she stepped out of the car and then was almost knocked over by a bear hug from a very small petit girl.

"Alice!" Edward said loudly.

Alice stepped back and said, "Sorry, I am just so happy to see you. I'm Alice, Edward's sister. You actually know all of us, the Cullens. You are very close with us all."

Bella looked at her strangely. And then back at Edward for reassurance. She looked back at Alice and said, "Thank you for the card in the hospital. It's nice to meet another friend and I look forward to meeting all of you one day."

"_Edward, does she remember anything at all? I can't see her actions or if she will remember. I'm scared. Will we ever get our Bella back?" _Alice thought.

Edward put his arm around Alice as if to say, "It'll be okay."

Jasper slowly appeared beside Alice and took her hand. He leaned over and said towards Bella, "Hello. I'm Jasper."

"Hi." Bella said smiling. Everyone seemed really nice. She still had a very strange feeling about Edward; she couldn't help but wonder what all there was that she didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Cullens…

"So, do you want to come over after school today, you can meet all of us, the Cullens. Perhaps, it will bring back memories." Alice said very enthusiastically.

"Umm…", Bella started and then really wondered if she should. She sighed and thought it couldn't hurt to meet them all. If they were all in fact, very close, perhaps it would bring back a memory or two.

"Say yes." Alice pleaded.

"She doesn't have to come over if she doesn't want to, Alice." Edward said.

Alice started to frown, but became elated as Bella said, "Sure, I'll come by. But, only for a little bit. I want to be home in time for dinner with Charlie."

"Thank you! You'll see, it'll be great!" Alice said as she danced away excitedly to class with Jasper quickly walking by her side.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Edward answered.

"Why is Jasper so quiet?" Bella asked.

"It might seem that way, but he's not really. Not once you get used to him. He's just, let's say, cautious. He doesn't want to alarm you." Edward said.

"I feel different around him, calmer, almost. I felt like my anxieties weaken around him. That sounds completely bizarre." Bella said regretting it instantly. Oh, how she wished that she wasn't so open to Edward. She just felt so comfortable with him. She felt like they were closer than just good friends. But, if he has someone, she doesn't want to be the other girl by any means.

Edward smiled and said, "He has that affect on people."

"I have another question." Bella asked.

"You can ask as many as you like." Edward said almost reaching for her hand but hesitated and drew his arm back slowly.

"Who's Jacob? I met you and Alice. But, I got a really long get well soon card from a Jacob." Bella asked.

"Jacob Black is your good friend. He lives on the reservation. He goes to school there as well. You don't remember Jacob at all?" Edward asked. He was somewhat happy at this, but knew all to well, that Jacob would be back in the picture any day now.

"No, I guess I don't. I'll have to see if I can get in touch with him." Bella said.

"I'm sure that he'll get in touch with you soon enough. Let's get to class; the bell will be ringing any second." Edward said as the bell rang just like he said.

"Okay, I need to go to the office first; I don't even know what my classes are. I guess I should have thought of that." Bella said.

"Here's your schedule, I went to the office when you were in the hospital." Edward said as he handed Bella the schedule.

"Wow, you are a good friend. That was very kind of you. Thank you." Bella said smiling. She could have stood there in that spot forever as she gazed up into his golden eyes.

"Come on, let's go. You'll be late." Edward said pulling from her gaze. He just wanted to tell her everything.

Bella felt that the day went by as any first day would for someone who didn't know, well, didn't remember anyone. She seemed to have a good amount of friends who were very friendly. Angela was very kind and she seemed to spend a lot of time with Alice, Jasper, and Edward. The whole day, she expected to see this 'other girl' that Edward was supposedly with. She never did. Actually, it seemed that she was in fact, the 'other girl' because some folks were saying how happy they were that I was back and how they felt that Edward was happy too. She never felt so much confusion in her life.

The school day ended quickly and she was walking towards Edward's shiny Volvo. Edward, once again, opened the passenger side door for Bella and she got in. He started the car and began to drive towards the Cullens house.

"Are you sure that you want to come over?" Edward asked.

"If I say no, Alice will come get me herself and bring me back by." Bella teased.

"Yes, I do believe so." Edward smiled back.

"I do have a personal question for you, if you don't mind." Bella asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Edward asked.

"Who are you dating?" Bella asked.

"Why does it matter?" Edward said quickly making sure not to glance over at Bella.

"I guess it doesn't, I just don't want to be the 'other woman'. Does she know about me?" Bella asked in a jokingly matter.

"Yes, she is very aware of you. She knows how close we are." Edward said.

"What's her name?" Bella asked.

Edward didn't know how to answer this question, does he just tell her now? Does he come up with a name? How he wished he could read Bella's mind right about now. As he was complicating his decision on whether or not to say anything, Bella must have sensed that Edward felt uncomfortable answering and said, "Don't worry about it."

"It's just complicated, that's all." Edward said.

"That's okay; it's none of my business anyway." Bella said.

"Don't say that, we are good friends, we share our personal lives with each other. It's just the whole girlfriend situation for me is a bit complicated. Let's just say, that she's technically not hear at the moment and I'm not sure when she's coming back." Edward said hoping that this would satisfy Bella.

"Wow, did she leave you?" Bella asked.

"Yes, she is currently gone." Edward answered.

"I'm so sorry, that must be unbearable for you. Is there anything I can do to help?" Bella asked.

Edward smiled. "You being here with me is helping."

Bella felt her cheeks grow warm and instantly sank back into her seat. She smiled to herself and thought, '_well, if she's gone, perhaps, I can date Edward now.'_

Edward pulled up the house and hurried to get Bella's door.

Edward pulled on Bella's arm softly and said, "Let me warn you before we go in. My family is a bit, hmmm…, a bit over whelming at times. Say the word and I'll bring you home."

"Okay." Bella said and could feel her heart beat rising as Edward hand held onto her arm as they walked up the steps.

Edward slowly opened the door and was greeted by Alice and Jasper.

"Hi Isabella! I'm glad you came over." Alice chimed. Everyone is in the living room, follow me. Alice practically dragged Bella over to the living room.

Bella looked around the house and couldn't get over how beautiful the house was. She smiled as she entered the living room and was thrown back by how beautiful all of the Cullens were. They were so young looking and could be models, all of them. She suddenly felt so under dressed.

"Hi Isabella, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Cullen asked as he walked over to Bella.

"I'm fine. It's just been a bit over whelming today with school and all. Thanks for asking." Bella answered.

"Let me introduce you to my family. This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle said as he held out his hand towards Esme who looked like she would cry if she could. But she had no tears.

"I'm so happy you are here!" Esme said as she hugged Bella.

"Me too." Bella said as that was all she could think of to say. Esme seemed very nice.

Esme let Bella go after Carlisle touched her shoulder and pulled her back. Carlisle then began again; this is my daughter, Rosalie, and my son, Emmett.

Rosalie slowly walked over to Bella and smiled just slightly and said, "Hello. Nice to see you again." She turned and walked back over to the big white couch to sit down.

"Nice to see you." Bella said but was a bit thrown off by her attitude. She glanced back at Edward who was shaking his head side to side rolling his eyes. "Don't worry about her. She's always got an attitude."

Emmett then came up and gave Bella a big bear hug almost like Alice had the very first day. He picked her up and plopped her back down. "Nice to see you again, Bella!"

"Isabella" Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper all said together.

"Okay, okay. Isabella. You need to get over that one. We all like Bella. Especially, this one over here" Emmett said as he punched Edward's arm. "Bet you are happy she's back!"

Edward looked over at Emmett and said, "Stop it."

Emmett knew that look and pulled back, "okay, okay."

Bella tried to hear what Edward said, but couldn't. She felt like it was almost a whisper. Esme walked over to Bella and said, "Is there anything that we can do for you, anything at all?"

"No, not unless you can bring back my memories?" Bella laughed.

"I would if I could." Esme said.

"Well, I made some cookies for you, they are in the kitchen. I also got some drinks too." Esme said. Esme then looked over at Edward and thought, '_she'll be fine. Stay here.'_

Edward nodded and then went over to punch Emmett's arm back from earlier as Bella walked out of the room.

Bella walked with her into the kitchen and was amazed at how clean everything was in here as well. "Wow, this house is beautiful and amazing Esme." Bella said.

"Thank you. You have been here many times." Esme said as she showed Bella to a chair at the table with a plate of cookies. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll just take a Coke if you have one?" Bella said.

"Of course." Esme walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of Coke and walked over to Bella and sat in the chair across from her.

"You aren't going to have some?" Bella said pointing at the plate of cookies.

"I already had some before you came, I couldn't resist." Esme said as she hated lying to Bella. But, she knew it was for the best.

"How are you doing, really." Esme asked.

"Okay. Edward's been really kind." Bella said and then turned and looked behind her almost to make sure that he was not within earshot. She turned back around to face Esme who was smiling.

"He's very kind." Esme said.

"And Alice and Jasper too. They were pretty much my lifesavers today. They always seemed to be around to help me today. It was kind of weird, but nice. I just wish that I could remember things." Bella said. She felt so comfortable with Esme.

"That's good to have some good friends at school. I know that we are all excited to have you back. And in time, you'll remember everything." Esme said.

Bella drank a sip of her Coke and said, "I hope so.

"Can I ask you a question about Edward?" Bella said.

"Of course, dear." Esme said.

"Well, he started to bring up his girlfriend to me earlier, but said that she was gone. Is that true? Is his girlfriend really gone? Did she really leave him?" Bella said wondering if she was overstepping her boundaries. She didn't know why she was so interested in Edward and his personal life. It felt like it was something that she just needed to know about.

Esme smiled and patted Bella's hand, "Yes, she did leave. Why do you ask? Do you like Edward?"

Bella pulled back her hand and felt embarrassed. She quickly shoved another cookie into her mouth and was grateful for someone coming into the kitchen.

"How's it going in here?" Edward asked looking from Bella to Esme and then back to Bella who was very red in her cheeks. He glanced up to Esme and heard her thoughts.

Esme thought, '_I think that she's trying to figure out why she has feelings for you. She was asking about your 'girlfriend' and wanting to get to the bottom of things. She's really trying to remember it all, Edward. I hope that she does. I see that you want your Bella back and I see how she looks at you. One way or another, she will come back to you. We just have to take it one day at a time.' _

Bella looked at Esme and she couldn't help but think that she was trying to say something. She turned to Edward who looked like he was listening.

At that moment, Alice came bursting into the kitchen, "Edward, you have to get Bella back to her house, now!"

Bella, who was tired of correcting people, let it slide this time. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked Alice.

"Charlie, he's looking for you." Alice said.

"I'll just call him, he'll be fine." Bella said as she stood up and walked over to the phone.

"He's not the only one." Alice said to Edward and Esme in almost a whispered tone.

"Who else?" Edward asked.

"Jacob Black" Alice said is a lower whispered tone and then added, "and he's not happy."

Edward almost growled under his breath, he didn't want to deal with Jacob so soon. He thought that he had some time.

Bella was finishing her phone call with Charlie and then hung up the phone.

"My dad would like for me to come home now, if that's okay?" Bella said.

She wondered how Alice knew. "How did you know?" Bella asked her.

"Know what?" Alice said.

"Know that my dad was looking for me?" Bella asked.

"I had forgotten to tell him and I was just in there and thought that he might get worried, that's all. I know how Charlie can get. He worries a lot about you." Alice answered hoping that this answer would suffice.

Edward nodded and then said, "Let's go, Isabella."

Bella smiled at Esme, "Thank you for the cookies and Coke. It was nice seeing you and I'll come back again sometime."

"Anytime." Esme said.

Alice said, "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

Bella waved to the rest of the Cullens as she stepped outside and looked over at Edward and said, "Are you okay? You seem rather tense."

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." Edward said as he opened the car door.

As Edward slid into the driver's seat, Bella asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Edward sighed.

"Okay. I take that as a no." Bella said.

They pulled up the Bella's house and she saw a small motorcycle parked outside. "I wonder who's here."

"I believe that would be your friend, Jacob Black." Edward said as he sat glued to his seat.

"Oh, okay." Bella said noticing Edward's hesitation.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said with a small smile.

She smiled back and wondered if her smile made him feel half of what she felt when he smiled at her. She opened her door and turned back to Edward and asked, "You want to come in for dinner?"

"Not tonight, sorry. I better get home." Edward said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Thanks for everything today." Bella said as she walked into the house.

Edward knew he was watching and he drove down past the Swan's residence and stopped his Volvo. He got out and leaned against his car and waited for Jacob Black to show.

"What are you doing Bloodsucker!" Jacob yelled.

"What's your problem, dog?" Edward said with a low growl.

To Be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Edward vs. Jacob

Edward stepped towards Jacob and said once more, "What's your problem, dog?"

"You, bloodsucker, that's my problem!" exclaimed Jacob stepping a step towards Edward showing no fear.

Jacob continued without Edward saying a word, "Why did you have to bring her to your house? You could have left her out of your world this time around. She didn't have to know, she would have never known."

"What do you mean; she would never have to know? She would have wondered who the 'get well cards' were from in the hospital. I didn't see you around the hospital the day she woke up?" Edward said leaning back against his car.

"You should let her have a chance to be happy this time around." Jacob said.

"She was happy with me, thank you." Edward coldly said back.

"But, if she were with me, she wouldn't have to become a bloodsucker. She could stay just as she is." Jacob said getting angrier by the second.

"You think that I'm going to just sit by and let you take her away from me? You have another thing coming if you think that will happen. Jacob, what do you think will happen when she does finally wake up and remember it all? If you think that I'm going to stand by and not say a word and treat her like a stranger, you're wrong. No matter what you do or say can't change the fact that she is already apart of my world. I won't let anything happen to her." Edward said as calmly as he could. The last thing that he needed was to start something between him and Jacob, especially with Bella being so fragile right now.

"What in the world is going on here?" Bella said which made both of them turn towards her.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Jacob. I don't think that we have had to pleasure to meet." Jacob said as he walked over to Bella and reached out for one of her hands and shook it.

Bella smiled and said, "Hi Jacob, do you mind telling me why you were yelling at my friend, Edward?"

Jacob had to contain his glare as he turned towards Edward and then said, "Nothing. It was nothing."

"It was obviously something; I could hear you all the way from inside my house. My dad wanted to talk to you both, but I told him that I would speak to you. Now, I know that something is going on here, what is it?" Bella said as she folded her arms in front of her.

'_Great, way to go bloodsucker. Now you've done it.' _Jacob thought.

"I did no such thing!" Edward blurted out before thinking.

"What are you talking about?" Bella said confused noticing that Jacob and Edward looked like they were talking without words much like Esme had earlier.

"Nothing, I should go, Isabella. I'm sorry. I can't really talk about this now. I'll see you tomorrow." Edward said as he quickly got into his car and drove off before Jacob could say or think anything else.

"I don't know why you hang out with him; he's no good for you." Jacob said in a huff.

"What do you mean? Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Bella asked in frustration.

"Edward Cullen, all the Cullens. You should stay away from them. I came to warn you." Jacob said walking Bella back to her house.

"Why? I went over there today and they seemed harmless. Esme even made me cookies and they were all rather nice. Well, one of them might have had a bit of an attitude, but she was still nice to me. What are you warning me of?" Bella asked really just wanting a straight answer.

"Bella, I mean, Isabella, you should just stay away from them. Just trust me on this." Jacob said.

They reached the front yard and walked up beside Jacob's motorcycle. Bella looked down at the bike and then looked up to Jacob, "I barely know you. I just met you. How can I trust you over Edward, Alice, and the rest of the Cullens? If they were so bad, why would Charlie let me go over there today?"

Jacob didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you going to tell me? There's something you are not telling me, I know there is. What is it?" Bella said getting a bit mad herself.

Jacob sighed and said, "I better get going. My dad is expecting me. I just wanted to stop by and say hello and introduce myself to you in hopes of bringing back a memory."

"I won't freak out. I promise. Just tell me what's going on? What is it that you want to warn me from? At least tell me that." Bella insisted.

"If I did, I think that I would have an army of Cullens hunting me down." Jacob said half jokingly.

"Yeah, right." Bella said smiling.

Jacob thought to himself, '_I know he's watching or listening. I really should just go. I don't feel like starting a war right now. Especially with Edward, as much as I hate the bloodsucker, Bella would hate me for this if she ever came too." _

"Alright, if you aren't going to tell me, then I'm going inside." Bella said as she started making her way to her front door. She was aggravated with Jacob for not telling her the truth. Why was everyone being so fragile with her? She knew not to worry Charlie with this nonsense. But, she also knew that she wanted to get to the bottom of Jacob's reasoning and why she heard Jacob yelling at Edward. She felt exhausted and she had only been to school for one day. She sighed as she stepped towards the house.

"Bella?" Jacob said.

Bella slowly turned around, this was one of the first times that she did not correct someone, and it almost felt like that should be her name. She looked at Jacob and just stood there.

Jacob realizing that he had called her Bella, instantly wanted to correct himself, "Sorry, I mean, Isabella."

Bella walked over to where Jacob was standing and crossed her arms in front of her and said, "Jake, are you going to tell me or what?"

"You called me Jake", Jacob said happily.

"So, if you insist on calling me Bella, I'm going to call you Jake." Bella said.

Jacob smiled and said, "I would like that."

"What is it that you wanted to say?" Bella said getting frustrated.

"I wanted to tell you something, you and I were best friends before your accident and we are very close. You can share anything with me and I can share anything with you. Perhaps, we were a little too close for some of those people in your life. I really like you Bella. I want to help you through this and help you remember." Jacob said hoping that he didn't say too much. He thought that perhaps this time around, he would have a chance with Bella. Perhaps, he could show Bella a side to him that she didn't see before. A side to him that would make her fall for him instead of Edward Cullen.

Bella smiled and felt flattered, "That's really nice of you to say. You seem like a very nice guy. I can tell that you care a lot about me. I'm sorry that I don't remember anything. I hate that I had this accident. I feel that I'm letting everyone down around me and I don't know how to fix it. I wish that someone could just turn the switch in my brain and turn it back on."

"Bells, it's time to eat. Jake, you coming in for dinner?" Charlie said as he stepped out on the front porch.

Bella and Jacob both turned towards Charlie and Bella said, "I'll be right there. Jacob has to go home; his dad is waiting for him."

"I just got off the phone with Billy; he said that it was okay if Jake stayed for dinner." Charlie said and then smiled.

"Uh, thanks Charlie." Jacob said and then walked towards the front door and turned back towards Bella and said, "You coming in, Bella?"

Bella smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Just give me a minute." She smiled towards Charlie and Jacob and watched them go into the house. She turned and looked around the yard and sighed to herself. She walked towards the backyard and looked into the woods. She couldn't help but think that someone was watching her and it made her quickly look around and then she saw him standing there.

"Edward?" Bella said.

"Hi." Edward said as he stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay after talking with Jacob. I wanted to make sure that he did not upset you." Edward said.

"I'm okay. He just wanted to, oh, nevermind." Bella said.

"You know that you can tell me anything." Edward said as he slowly reached for one of her hands and then stopped himself. He didn't want to make Bella feel uncomfortable.

"Why would Jake want to warn me about you and your family?" Bella said.

Edward did not know how to respond to this and didn't want to upset her. "Let's just say, our families have an understanding between one another." Edward said.

"And what's that?" Bella asked intrigued.

"I can't really get into it right now. I'm sorry. I should let you go back to your dinner and your guest." Edward said.

"If you and I are really good friends, can you answer something for me?" Bella asked.

"Sure" Edward responded without hesitation.

"Did I have a boyfriend before my accident?" Bella asked almost blushing.

Edward started to talk but was rudely interrupted by Jacob.

"Well," started Edward.

"Cullen, what are you doing back here? Don't you know when to go home?" Jacob said with almost a snarl.

Bella looked at Jacob and said, "If that's how you are going to be to my friends, you can leave. This is my house and I say that both of you are welcome."

"Sorry, Bella." Jacob said as he walked back into the house with his head held low.

"So, he can call you Bella?" Edward said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm kind of tired of always correcting everyone. If I went by Bella, perhaps hearing everyone calls me that will bring back some memories." Bella couldn't help but notice how Edward's smile made her feel. She wanted to reach out to him, but she didn't want to if he was already spoken for. Even if his girlfriend was technically out of the picture, she was still in fact, his girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward said noticing how Bella's cheeks were turning rosy.

"Nothing." Bella said and then turning to hide her smile. "You never did answer my question from earlier."

"Did you have a boyfriend or should I say, do you have a boyfriend?" Edward said.

"Yes, that question. It's not the kind of thing that I can just ask Charlie about." Bella said.

"Yes, you have a boyfriend." Edward said.

"Really. Wow! Who?" Bella asked.

"I shouldn't say." Edward said.

"You have to tell me, but, wait. If I have a boyfriend, why hasn't he come by to see me? Why didn't he come see me in the hospital?" Bella asked.

"Don't worry about it right now, you'll figure it out soon enough." Edward said and then quickly said goodbye and left to go home.

Bella waved bye and walked inside and walked towards the kitchen and sat in front of the plate of food in front of her. She looked up at Jacob who almost was glaring and then at Charlie whose eyes were watching the game from the table. She was thankful for at least one set of eyes to not be focused on her right now. She then looked at Jacob and wondered, is he my boyfriend?

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dream Another Dream

Edward slammed the door and headed upstairs towards his room. Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and Esme said, "I feel so bad for Edward. What can we do? Isn't there anything that we can do?"

"I don't think so dear. Bella will come around soon enough. I just hope that Edward will be able to be patient for that." Carlisle said as he patted Esme's hand.

Edward was sitting on his couch in his room listening to music as Alice came by and stood in the doorway.

"Come on in" Edward said towards the doorway.

Alice came in and sat beside Edward on his couch with her legs folded underneath her. "You know, this is going to work out. Bella will remember everything and she will be okay."

"Yeah, but will it be too late for me. Will Jacob make his moves by then?" Edward asked.

"You know I can't see Jacob in my visions. But, I can tell you from what I see; she is happy and remembers everything. Besides, she seems very much smitten with you as it is. Don't you see the way she looks at you?" Alice said very happily.

"Yes, it's very hard for me to just sit back and not say anything to her. Every time I see her, I want to tell her how happy we were and how very much in love we are. She asked me today if she had a boyfriend." Edward said staring out towards the window.

"And what did you say?" Alice asked.

"I told her yes. Then, she began wondering why he wasn't around." Edward said.

"You should tell her, Edward. You should tell her that it's you." Alice said encouraging.

"What if this 'Bella' thinks that I really am a monster?" Edward mumbled.

"She won't. She would never think that Edward, never." Alice said confidently.

"I need to go hunt, I'll see you later." Edward said as he stood up and headed out towards the door.

"I think that Emmett and Jasper are heading out as well, you should go with them." Alice said.

Edward muttered an 'okay' as he walked downstairs toward the kitchen where he saw Emmett and Jasper.

"I'm coming with you." Edward said as he walked towards them both.

"Great!" Emmett said as he patted Edward on his back.

Back at the Swan's residence…

"That was great, Charlie. Thank you for the invite." Jacob said as he finished his last piece of pizza.

"It's just some pizza." Charlie said with a smile.

"I better get on home." Jacob said as he stood up and brought his plate over to the counter.

"Bells, you've been quiet all dinner. Everything okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie, everything is okay." Bella said and brought her plate over to the sink and started doing the dishes.

"I'll see you around, Bella. It was nice getting to see you." Jacob said.

Charlie looked at Jacob and knew that if he was going to have a chance with Bella, now would be one of the few times. "I have an idea, why don't you kids go outside and talk. I'll do the dishes. Grab a couple of cokes in the fridge."

Jacob smiled and said, "Sure, I can stay for a few minutes before I have to go."

Bella smiled at Charlie and nodded. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed two cokes and followed Jacob out to the front porch. As she stepped outside, she noticed that he was already sitting on the back of the red pickup in the front driveway.

"You should really start driving this to school. You really loved this truck." Jacob said as he gave it a loving pat. He reached for one of the cokes as Bella hopped up into the truck bed.

She sat on the other side facing Jacob who was smiling wide. She wondered to herself again, could this be my boyfriend. Are we dating?

Jacob couldn't help but wonder what it was that Bella was thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wondering who my boyfriend is?" Bella said.

"Boyfriend?!?" Jacob said as he almost coughed on the swig of coke he just took.

"Yes, boyfriend. Edward told me that I had one. Or, that I did have one before the accident. He said that I would figure it out soon enough." Bella said.

Jacob smiled to himself and thought, '_so the bloodsucker didn't tell her it was him. Perhaps, now it is my chance to start something with Bella. Maybe she'll fall for me instead.' _

"Do you know who it is?" Bella asked nonchalantly.

"I should make you guess." Jacob teased.

"Why would you do that?" Bella questioned.

"It's more fun for me that way." Jacob said with a big smile.

"Can you tell me about him?" Bella asked hoping that he would give up and just tell her.

Jacob thought to himself before answering and said, "What do you want to know about him?"

Bella thought about it, took a sip of coke, and then said, "Was I happy?"

Jacob couldn't lie to Bella, "Yes, you seemed happy."

"Is he kind?" Bella asked.

Jacob said, "Sometimes."

"Has he ever hurt me?" Bella asked.

"Yes, he left you once and you were devastated. Eventually, he came back around, and you forgave him overnight, it seemed." Jacob blurted out and then wondered if he sounded a bit too bitter.

Bella noticed the undertone of Jacob's comments, "I see. Why did he leave me?"

"I don't know if I'm the one to answer all of these questions for you Bella. Let me just say this, I would never leave you. I would never hurt you. I'm here for you day or night. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me?" Jacob said and then almost holding his breath.

"umm." Bella said and then felt that perhaps she should give Jacob a chance. Perhaps, she would be happy with Jacob? She didn't know.

"You know you want to say yes." Jacob said as he reached for Bella's hand.

Bella smiled and said, "Sure, I'll go out with you. What do you want to do?"

"It'll be a surprise. Do me a favor; don't tell your friend, Edward." Jacob said as he jumped down from the back of the pickup.

"Why not, if I'm such good friends with him, he won't care. Trust me; he doesn't even see me like that." Bella said.

Jacob smiling and wishing that he could be there when Edward finds out about the little date said, "Alright, if you want to tell him, you can. I won't stop you. Thanks for dinner and I'll see you tomorrow night. Dress warm." Jacob leaned over and gave Bella a hug.

Bella hugged him back and said goodbye as Jacob jumped on his bike and drove out of sight. She smiled and was happy that she had a date. Perhaps, more memories will come to her.

She walked back inside and Charlie was softly snoring in his chair in front of the game. She walked over and covered him with a thick blanket that sat near the chair. She got a glass of water and headed upstairs towards her room. She signed onto the computer and noticed that she had an e-mail from her mom, Renee. She opened it:

_Bella,_

_How are you? I am so worried about you? What can I do to help bring back your memories? I am sending some photos to you. I am thinking about you and can't wait to hear from you. Please write back soon._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S._

_Phil says hi and hopes that you are doing well. _

Bella started typing her mom a reply and grew tired. She reached for her beloved copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and headed over to her bed. She read and tried to stay awake but her tired eyes won the battle. She laid asleep with the book still in her hand.

Everything was bright, buildings everywhere. She turned around and saw Alice driving away in a sports car. She turned back around and there were hundreds of people all around. Something told her to run. She started to run towards the large clock that started chiming. She didn't know why she was running. She just knew she had to get there. She felt it more than anything she ever felt in her life. She had to get there. She just kept running in the direction that she felt that she should. She slammed into some fountain or pond. She stopped and looked down and felt that she needed to keep running straight. She jumped in, water going everywhere. She ran across the pond looking for something familiar. She noticed that the clock in the distance was chiming. She got on the other side of the pond, this time; everyone seemed to be moving away from her. She ran and ran. There he was, standing there. What was he doing? Why was he standing so still? He didn't even see her. She screamed his name, "EDWARD!" Nothing. She screamed again, "EDWARD!"

She jolted up in bed sweating and had to bring her hands to her mouth as not to scream his name again. She looked around her and saw that she was in her bed. She quickly jotted down everything that she could remember from her dream. What did it all mean? Then it came to her, Palazzo dei Priori. She wrote it down and then went to Google it on her computer. As soon as she hit enter on her keyboard, she couldn't believe her eyes, she saw all of this in her dream. It looked exactly the same. Was she there? She went opened her desk drawer looking for her passport. She found it after some digging. She pulled it out, quickly flipping page after page. There stamped on one of the pages, a stamp for Paris, France dated March of 2006. She was dumbfounded. She put her passport as evidence into her purse. She would be asking Alice and Edward about this today. She looked over at the clock and it read 4:30 AM.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep. She went back to bed and started reading where she left off. She couldn't pay attention to reading and just sat back and thought. Why would she be running to Edward who clearly had his shirt off?

She was showered, dressed, and had eaten by 6:00 AM. Charlie was slowly moving around the kitchen a few minutes later getting a cup of coffee. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I had a strange dream and I couldn't get back to sleep." Bella said as she sipped some hot tea that she made herself.

"You ok?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I will be." Bella said after another sip. She then looked up at the clock on the wall, "Guess I'll be heading to school now."

"Edward's not driving you today?" Charlie asked.

"Oh. I hadn't thought about it. I didn't think to ask him yesterday?" Bella said.

"I'm sure that he'll be here soon. He always drove you if I'm being honest with you." Charlie said.

"I'm going out tonight with Jacob, well, he asked me out, and I said I would go." Bella said.

"Jacob? Wow, that's great, Bells. I'm sure that you made his day. Stay out as long as you like." Charlie said a bit more chipper.

Charlie left soon after waving bye and then sticking his head back inside and saying towards Bella, "Edward's here."

Bella found herself jumping up and almost running towards the door. She loved seeing him, but she wondered if he was going to be able to help her with her dream. What if she just went there with Alice for some type of vacation? She didn't want Edward to think that she was obsessed with him.

She locked the door and turned around only to almost run right into Edward.

"Hi there" Edward said smiling.

"So, this is a daily thing with you, driving me to school, that is?" Bella said smiling back. She couldn't help but smile at Edward. She felt something so deep for him. But, did he feel it for her.

She followed Edward down the stairs towards his car as he opened the door, "Yes, it's a daily thing. I enjoy driving you to school."

Bella slid into the Volvo and watched Edward gracefully walk around to the other side and slide in. He looked just as gorgeous as he did the day before. She was still staring as he started the car and then he looked at her and said, "How are you today?"

"I'm okay," Bella said as she quickly turned towards the road in front of them.

"How was dinner last night?" Edward asked.

"It was interesting." Bella said wondering if she should tell Edward of her date.

"Interesting, how so?" Edward asked.

"Jacob asked me out on a date." Bella said.

Edward slammed on brakes and skidded to a halt. He turned to Bella and exclaimed, "And what did you say?"

"I said I'd go. Why are you so angry?" Bella said as she backed away from him as much as she could in an enclosed space.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with Jacob Black." Edward said through his teeth.

"Why are you angry at him? He seems kind." Bella said.

Bella's words stung. Edward kept telling himself that this 'Bella' did not know. She didn't know how much they were in love. Edward took a breath and looked over at Bella who looked like she was about to start crying. "I'm sorry for getting upset. I just can't believe that he would ask you out when you clearly have a boyfriend."

"I didn't know if perhaps he was my boyfriend. I thought that I went out with him, it might bring back a memory or two and I would know." Bella said and then instantly regretting that she had even brought up the date. She couldn't help but wondered, _is Edward Cullen jealous?_

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Edward vs. Jacob – Part II

Bella looked at Edward and waited for him to say something. He didn't say anything.

"Can we go to school now?" Bella said after another minute of silence.

"Fine." Edward said as she started the Volvo and headed to school. They were parked in the school parking lot within minutes.

"I wanted to ask you something." Bella said and then started again knowing that he would not mind, "Does the Palazzo dei Priori mean anything to you?"

Edward completely pulled out of his thoughts looked at Bella and said, "How do you know that place? Who told you?"

Bella smiled and thought that this was a good sign, perhaps Edward was there. "I had another dream last night. This time I was running towards you and there was this pond and clock chiming. Oh, and Alice was there driving a very fancy Porsche. Does any of this sound familiar?"

Edward smiled back and simply said, "Yes, it was the day that you saved my life."

"What?" Bella said feeling like her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

"I'll explain later, because, it is a very long story. But, it's a good sigh that your memories are coming back. Even though, it's through dreams right now." Edward said.

"I saved your life?" Bella asked again in amazement.

"Yes, so to speak. You and Alice came to Paris when I was, uh, very sad. You came to cheer me up." Edward said picking and choosing his words wisely.

"I did go to Paris. I pulled out my passport last night and it was stamped. I can't believe that I've been to Paris and I can't remember any of it. How sad is that?" Bella said with a small laugh.

Edward smiled and said, "You'll remember one day, trust me."

"I can't wait to remember everything. Even if it's one dream at a time." Bella said looking into Edward's eyes. She felt such a strong connection to Edward and felt that she was going to try again with the questioning. Something told her that perhaps Edward was her boyfriend.

"I'm going to give you another chance to tell me something that I asked you yesterday." Bella said.

"Alice told me that I should tell you the truth about that." Edward answered knowing exactly what Bella was referring to.

"I agree with Alice. Who is it?" Bella asked.

"Me." Edward answered. He then looked at Bella and waited for her to respond. Her eyes started to get teary.

"You?" Bella asked and then feeling overwhelmed because of what Jacob had told her. .

"Yes, we are dating. You are my girlfriend and I really don't want you to go out on a date with Jacob Black." Edward said adding in the last bit.

"Then answer me this, I was talking with Jake last night and he said that my boyfriend left me and I was devastated for months." Bella said holding back her tears.

Edward took a deep breath in so that he could hold in his anger. He should have known that Jacob would do this. Jacob would make sure that Bella knew all of the hurt that Edward had caused her.

"Is that true? Did you leave me?" Bella asked.

Edward couldn't even bear to bring the words to his mouth, and simply nodded.

"How could you do that to me? Did I do something to you?" Bella said in response.

"No." Edward said.

"Then answer me. Why did you leave me?" Bella asked.

"I had to, at the time." Edward said looking into her eyes in hopes of seeing the old Bella come to life.

"Then, you just came back and I came running to you?" Bella asked not understanding the whole story.

"No, it's complicated. There are things that you don't understand right now, things that will take some time to realize." Edward said.

"Explain now." Bella said sternly.

"I can't." Edward said back.

"That is not an acceptable answer." Bella said.

He knew what would come next. He didn't have to wait for it. Bella opened the door, got out, and slammed the door shut. Edward threw the car in reverse and headed out towards La Push. He didn't care of borders at that point. He didn't care about obeying the treaty. He was going to kill Jacob Black.

Edward didn't have to go very far before he was cut off by Emmett's jeep. Emmett got out of the Jeep and headed towards Edward's front door. Edward burst out of the car and yelled, "Get out of my way!"

"NO Edward! You need to calm down. I brought reinforcements if necessary." Emmett said as Alice hopped out of the Jeep and danced to Emmett's side along with Jasper.

"Edward, we are here for you. But, you can't kill Jacob. He didn't mean you any harm. He was just trying to get Bella to like him instead of you. She will remember it all. She's already starting to remember." Alice said walking towards Edward slowly.

"Alice, you said that she would be happy if I told her the truth! She is currently devastated because all she knows right now is that I left her. That filthy dog told her that. But, he so conveniently left out everything else!" Edward said sternly.

"_Calm down Edward! It'll be fine. Just be patient." _Alice thought.

"I don't want to be patient. I need to talk to Jacob. They have a date, did you know that?" Edward asked.

"A date? Really. Wow, didn't see that one coming." Alice said.

"So, this is what really is bothering you, you're upset because he asked her out." Emmett said with a teasing grin.

"Yes, is it a crime to be upset that someone asks out the love of your life? No. Now, will you all just go away?" Edward said walking back to his car.

"You know that we can't leave you alone right now." Jasper said.

"Just go home, Edward. Go talk with Carlisle. Or, better yet, go talk to Bella. Explain everything to her. She'll understand." Alice said.

"Yes, I'll just go tell her that we are all vampires and she was actually being hunted by vampires and that's why I left. She came to Paris to save her vampire. Yes, I'm sure that she will understand, don't you." Edward said coldly.

"Well, of course, you can't just come out and say it like that." Alice said callously back.

Alice then thought sincerely, "_but, you should at least go talk to her. Now that she knows you are her actual boyfriend, the last thing you want to do is leave her alone again. Let her know how much you care. Let her know how much you love her. Explain as best you can to her. She will understand. Edward, she loves you. She does not love Jacob like that; you don't have to worry about Jacob."_

Edward knew that Alice was right. He was still fuming and he still wanted to talk to Jacob. "Fine. But I am still going to go talk to the dog."

"I'm going with you, then." Alice said.

"No, you are not." Edward answered back as he opened his car door.

"Yes, I am. I have to make sure that you aren't going to kill Jacob, at least, for Bella's sake. When she does realize everything, you will regret it forever if you hurt Jacob now." Alice said as she instantly went over to the other side of the car and slid in.

"Fine!" Edward said in defeat.

Edward and Alice drove to the boundary line and waited. They knew that Jacob would be there soon or that someone would tell Jacob that two Cullens were on the boundary line.

Edward walked back and forth along the line tempted to step inside to speed up the process but he obeyed. He did not cross the line.

Alice propped herself up against the car, "You know, it's just so annoying that I can't see Jacob and his pack."

"Alice, what am I going to do about Bella, she hates me now." Edward said.

Alice answered quickly, "She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't understand."

They didn't have to wait much longer as Jacob showed up. He knew that Edward was pissed just by the look of him. Jacob found this very amusing.

"Hello vampire." Jacob said as he stepped one foot over the line.

Edward was there within a millisecond, "What the hell did you tell Bella?!?!" he screamed at Jacob holding his hand to his throat.

Alice was between the two and pushing them apart glaring at Edward, "Stop it, Edward. We can all act civilized."

Jacob pulled himself away from Edward who loosened his grip. "Back off, bloodsucker. I just told her the truth."

"You also asked her out!" Edward yelled back with a low growl in his tone.

"So what, you didn't." Jacob laughed back. This was more amusing than he thought.

"Oh, I'm so glad that I can be your entertainment for this morning", Edward said hearing his thoughts.

"Answer the question, Jacob", Alice insisted.

"Glad to see that you brought back up. Can't take me on your own?" Jacob said pushing Edward's buttons.

"No, I'm here to make sure that Edward doesn't rip your head off." Alice said glaringly.

Jacob never heard Alice get so angry before. He was almost stunned that such a small petit little person could have such a vocal force come out of her.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Jacob said leaning against a tree trunk with his arms folded in front of him.

"I know why you asked Bella out, but, what I don't understand is why you felt the need to tell her that I left her." Edward said through his teeth.

Jacob responded by thought first, "_I don't know. Don't you think that Bella would be happier with me?"_

"Hello, I'm here, too. We can't all read minds. Talk out loud, Jacob." Alice said realizing that Edward was listening to Jacob's thoughts.

"I don't know and that I feel that Bella would be happier with me." Jacob snapped back.

"Why do you feel that she would be happier with you?" Edward said back.

"Because, first of all, she wouldn't have to become a vampire. Second, she would be able to have kids. Lastly, she would never have to leave her family." Jacob said.

This struck a cord with Edward. He felt that Jacob was right on some level. Perhaps, Bella would be happier with Jacob. He definitely did not want Bella to have to become a vampire. Edward walked back towards the driver side door and looked over at Alice and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"What? That's it. No more talking. Well, I'm not satisfied with that answer. You listen here, Jacob Black, if you lay one finger on Bella, one hand, you will have to answer to me and Edward will be the one holding me back." Alice said.

"Alice. I doubt that Jacob will be hurting Bella. Let Bella decide what she wants. If this is the new 'Bella', we have to let her decide." Edward said.

"Fine. I need to talk to Bella anyway." Alice said as she got into the car. Edward and Alice drove away from the boundary line and headed back towards Forks High School.

"You can't just go tell her everything, Alice." Edward said in the car on the way back to Forks.

"She wants answers and I'll be more than happy to provide them to her." Alice said.

"You can't just come out and tell her that you are a vampire." Edward replied.

"Maybe it will bring back her memories." Alice said.

"NO!" Edward said firmly.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Date with Jacob Black

Bella went through the day at school avoiding Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Instead, she tried as she could, to pay attention in class and stay focused on her school work. At lunch, instead of going to the cafeteria, she went to the library to study. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Edward was in fact her boyfriend, the boyfriend who left her, the one who had hurt her so deeply. She did not understand this Bella, the one that was so obsessed. She did know one thing, she was going to go out with Jacob Black tonight and find out more details. She had to figure this out and get her memories back.

Bella was successful at avoiding Edward until the last bell rang announcing the end of the school day. She slowly walked outside in hopes of his Volvo to be gone. Of course, it was not. There he was, standing beside it, waiting. She stood there looking at him and wanted another way home immediately. Alice and Jasper waved hello and she ignored them. She didn't want to talk to any of the Cullens right now.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a black motorcycle flying into the school parking lot and skidded to a halt in front of her. She beamed when she saw that it was Jacob. "Hi."

Jacob smiled and then turned to Edward who was watching calmly and smiled as big as he could. Jacob then turned back to Bella and said, "You want a ride home?"

"You read my mind!" Bella said as she hopped on the back of the bike. They left and Bella watched out of the corner of her eye, Edward getting in his car. She wondered if he would follow them.

"You want to come over to my house, I know that we were going to go out later tonight, but we could go there now. No one would bother you there." Jacob said.

Bella thought about it and said, "Sure. That sounds good." She wondered if the shiny Volvo was following them, but when she turned, there was no one in sight.

They arrived at Jacob's house and Jacob pulled his bike up to the side of the house. Bella got off the bike and Jacob proceeded. He turned and smiled towards Bella, "You looked like you needed rescuing back there."

"Yeah, I found out some things today." Bella said.

"That's what I figured. I had a visitor earlier today." Jacob said as they walked towards the house.

"Did Edward come see you?" Bella asked in shock.

"Yeah, he did." Jacob said not sure of how much he wanted to tell Bella.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"He just talked to me. Wanted to know why I asked you out?" Jacob said.

"Oh, I bet. Yeah, he told me that he was my boyfriend." Bella said.

"You don't sound happy about that." Jacob said with a teasing grin.

"I'm happy, I guess. I just don't understand why he would have left me?" Bella said.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry that I told you that." Jacob said.

"Why, it's the truth. You seem to be the only one around here to tell me the truth." Bella insisted.

"I wouldn't say that." Jacob said.

"You want to go for a walk along the beach?" Jacob asked.

"Sure." Bella said.

They headed towards the beach and Jacob grabbed a blanket in case Bella got cold. They walked along the beach and talked about a variety of things. Bella made sure to stay off the topic of Edward. She wanted to think some more about that and didn't really feel like talking about Edward with Jacob. She was trying to stay focused and not think about Edward, but it was almost impossible.

Jacob leaned against a log as Bella sat on a nearby stump. They watched the waves crashing into the shoreline and Bella sighed. "It's nice out here."

"Yes, it is." Jacob said.

"Aren't you cold?" Bella asked Jacob as she had already been wrapped in the blanket that Jacob provided.

Jacob wearing a think t-shirt looked down and said, "I don't really get that cold."

"Why's that?" Bella asked thinking that it was so odd.

"I guess I'm just warm-blooded. I don't know. I just don't get cold." Jacob answered.

"So, I guess we better get back to the house, it's getting dark." Bella said.

"If you want to go back, we could just sit out here for a while. I can build a fire." Jacob said.

"That's okay, let's get back." Bella said wrapping the blanket around her tighter. She was freezing.

"Alright." Jacob said in defeat and reached for her hand to guide her back.

Bella held onto Jacob's hand and knew that she didn't really have a romantic connection to Jacob. It just wasn't the same as she felt when Edward's hand would graze hers. Part of her just couldn't wait to see Edward again. Perhaps, this part of her was waking inside of her. She was excited about her dream to come tonight as she knew that it would most likely bring a dream of Edward.

Jacob noticed the silence and turned towards Bella to see her deep in thought. "You are supposed to be here with me on a date?"

Bella smiled and said, "I know. Sorry, I'm just thinking."

"About him." Jacob said rolling his eyes and turning back towards the path to his house.

Bella didn't know how to respond to that, she pulled her hand away and felt bad. How does she tell this boy, who is such a good friend, that she just wants to be friends? How does she get back home? She mentally told herself, '_you have got to start driving yourself around.'_

"Well, I'm so glad that your thoughts are of him." Jacob said angrily.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Did you ever think that perhaps I had feelings for you and you had feelings for me? What if the old 'Bella' liked me? Don't you like me?" Jacob asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bella said confused of all of this anger.

"You are thinking of Cullen when you should be enjoying yourself and thinking of us." Jacob said.

They reached the house and Bella wanted to go home. "Jacob, can you take me home, please?"

"No." Jacob said walking inside.

Bella fought back a tear and headed towards the house. "Jacob, I would like to go home."

"I'll bring you home after dinner. It's already on the table." Jacob said as he sat at the table.

"Hi there Isabella!" Billy said as he wheeled over to Bella.

"Hi, thank you for having me over for dinner." Bella said.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Bella asked.

"No, it's all ready; just have a seat there next to Jacob." Billy said and then winked over to Jacob who was still in his mood.

Bella sat down and smiled towards Billy and then at Jacob. Jacob didn't look over at her. She wondered why he was so mad. She was getting frustrated with boys. Dinner was sort of quiet. Not much talking between the three of them. They finished and Jacob got all of the dishes and started washing them. Bella reached for the remaining dished on the table and brought them over to the sink and said, "So, are you going to talk to me?"

"I don't really want to talk." Jacob said.

"What did I do?" Bella asked.

"Don't be so naïve; you know exactly what you did." Jacob said.

"I'll call Charlie for a ride home, don't worry about driving me." Bella said getting mad at Jacob. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her cell and started to dial Charlie's cell. She walked towards the other end of the kitchen and got his voicemail. She turned towards the door and said, "Hi Dad, can you come pick me up, I'm at Jacob's."

She turned back to Jacob and closed her phone and put it in her pocket. "I'm going to be outside waiting for Charlie. See you."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and didn't bother saying anything else.

Bella stepped out on the front porch and noticed how the sky was getting darker, but it wasn't quite night time yet. She started pacing back and forth and twenty minutes went by. No Charlie. She gave up and sat on the bottom step and waited, surly Charlie would arrive soon.

She heard a creak of a door and turned around to see Jacob coming outside.

"You're still here" Jacob said walking down the front steps and sitting beside her.

"Yes, Charlie's not here yet." Bella said.

"I'll bring you home." Jacob said quietly.

"Don't worry; I don't want to put you out." Bella said as she stood up and started walking away.

Jacob stood up and reached for her arm and turned her around, "I'm sorry for acting rude."

"You should be." Bella said.

"I just, uh, well, it'll be better if I show you." Jacob said as he leaned down and kissed Bella.

She was surprised by the kiss and pulled away instantly. As she did this, she looked at Jacob and said, "Don't do that."

"I like you, I could make you happy." Jacob told Bella.

"That's nice of you to say, but I don't feel that now's the right time. I'm still trying to get my old self back." Bella said with a small smile.

"Well, your old self was madly in love with a freak." Jacob said in a huff.

"Who are you calling a freak, Edward Cullen?" Bella said getting loud.

"Yeah, that's right. Edward Cullen is a freak. You'll figure it out one day." Jacob said getting louder.

"You are being so mean!" Bella yelled over her shoulder as she turned and was face to face with a large, black, wolf that was staring her down growling. Bella screamed and tried to swat the wolf away. The big wolf growled and knocked Bella on the ground. As this all happened so fast, Jacob quickly pulled Bella back and stood up to the wolf, who he knew was Sam. He yelled, "GO AWAY!"

With hesitation, the large black wolf slowly walked away.

Jacob turned to Bella and said, "Are you okay?"

Bella groaned and slowly pulled herself up, "I think that I'll be fine."

"Sorry about the wolf, there are wolves around this area and they tend to come to the house sometimes." Jacob said helping Bella up and then noticing the gash on her arm.

"Let's go inside, you're bleeding." Jacob said.

Jacob pulled Bella inside and Billy and Jacob exchanged a knowing look. Bella washed her cut and almost got sick watching the blood pour away from the cut into the sink. It looked pretty deep. She asked Jacob for a bandage. After finding some gauze, she wrapped her arm tight.

"I can't believe that the wolf listened to you." Bella said.

"They tend to listen to me." Jacob said sighing under his breath. He was definitely going to have a chat with Sam later.

"I better go home now. Charlie is just not calling me back, can you give me a ride home now?" Bella asked.

"Sure." Jacob said.

"Kids, it's getting really late and I don't know if any more wolves are out there tonight. You two just need to stay put tonight. Bella, I'll drive you home myself in the morning. I just got off the phone with Charlie and he's fine. We have a guest room that you can stay in. It'll be fine." Billy said wheeling around the corner.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine, dad. I can drive her home in your truck if need be." Jacob said.

Bella said, "I'm going to call Charlie really quick, okay." Bella went to the living room to call Charlie as Jacob and Billy stayed in the kitchen.

"I'll drive her home." Jacob said.

"You can't, not right now. Sam is pissed and he's out there just waiting for you. He won't care if Bella is with you or not. But, neither one of you will be going out there. Sam will get over this in the morning and besides, after Bella goes to sleep, you can go out there and settle this with the pack. You and the rest of the pack can settle this with Sam." Billy said in a hushed tone. Jacob took a breath and sighed.

"Fine." Jacob said.

Bella came back into the kitchen and said, "Charlie said that he was going to be working on a case late into the night, so he didn't mind me staying here. He actually felt better that I wasn't home alone for the night. I'm kind of tired, can I just go lie down now?"

"Sure, I'll show you where you'll sleep." Jacob said.

Jacob showed Bella the empty room. Jacob went to move some things that were on the bed to the closet. "There are some fresh towels over there and some old clothes" Jacob said pointing to the dresser.

"I'm sorry about tonight, Bella". Jacob said.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too." Bella said.

Jacob shut the door and Bella went to the bed and sat down with her legs folded underneath her. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She suddenly felt the urge to want to wash her hair as it was tangled from being outside at the beach in the wind. She reached for her purse and pulled out a small brush and began in pulling it through the tangles. She looked down at her phone and saw that she had a text message. She flipped open her phone and opened the text:

Hope you are okay.

I didn't mean to upset you today.

I hope to see you soon.

Edward

She thought about replying but what would she say, 'oh, hi Edward, I'm spending the night with Jacob Black.' She knew that wouldn't be good. If one little date sent Edward to visit Jacob, she could just imagine what this would do.

She did want to reply though, so she said:

I'm fine.

Tired and going to bed.

See you tomorrow.

Bella

She signed Bella because she was getting used to that name. It just felt right now to use it. She pressed send.

Edward's phone buzzed with a text notification and he reached for his phone and looked at it. He smiled as he saw that it was text message from Bella. As he read it, he smiled at the 'see you tomorrow'. He would show up to pick her up for school tomorrow morning.

The Morning…

Bella was up earlier than expected. She was ready to go home. She paced around the kitchen waiting for Billy or Jacob. Jacob slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Hi there." Jacob said.

"Hi Jacob, can you drive me back home now?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, after I drink something with caffeine. I was up really late last night." Jacob said.

After Jacob drank a coke from the fridge, he turned looking at Bella. He was disappointed at how edger she looked to be going home. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door and Bella followed closely behind keeping her eyes out for the big black wolf.

"If you are looking for the wolf, he's gone." Jacob said. Little did Bella know that there was a big pack meeting last night and Jacob explained how things are right now.

"Oh, good." Bella said.

They walked over to the bike and Jacob got it started and Bella hopped on. She said, "Thanks for driving me back home."

"Sure." Jacob said.

They drove without conversation to the Swan's residence. As they pulled up, Charlie's cruiser was not there. Instead, a shiny silver Volvo. Jacob said, "Uh, Bella, I think that I'll drop you off here."

Bella looked around Jacob and saw the Volvo. She sighed and said, "Yeah, this is going to be fun. I'll see you later. Thanks for everything."

She got off the bike and headed towards the front door as Jacob drove as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew that Edward would not do anything to him in front of Bella.

Bella reached the steps and saw that Edward stayed inside of the car. She turned around and he was slowly walking towards her. She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Hi Edward." Bella greeted him.

"Bella, can you tell me something?" Edward asked.

"Sure." Bella said as she walked inside waving Edward in to follow.

Edward stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Why were you on Jacob Black's bike at 6:45 AM?"

"Because he was driving me home." Bella said.

"What do you mean, driving you home?" Edward asked trying to remain calm.

"I had to stay over at his house last night, see, there was this wolf, I fell, it was late. Look, it's a long story." Bella said.

Edward turned his face away from Bella and he was furious. He turned back around and looked at Bella's arm and saw the bandage. He reached for it and said, ""How's your arm?" Edward asked. "You should have my dad look at this."

Bella was shocked that was all Edward said. "My arm is fine. Thank you."

Edward then asked the one thing that Bella was hoping that he wouldn't. "So, did you enjoy your date?"

"Not really." Bella said.

"Why is that?" Edward asked curious.

"I don't like him in that way." Bella said feeling embarrassed. She didn't really feel like talking to Edward about this.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Well, I could just tell when he kis… never mind, it's not important." Bella said as she quickly blushing.

Edward was furious now, "He did what?"

"Nothing, it was no big deal." Bella insisted.

"Did he kiss you?" Edward said fuming.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who are reading this little story. I greatly appreciate all of the reviews!! I love hearing what you have to say! 

Now on with the story…

Chapter 8: Bella's Thoughts

Bella didn't know how to respond to Edward, he seemed so upset.

Edward paced around the living room and finally stopped and turned to Bella with his arms crossed, "Bella, I'm waiting."

"Waiting on what?" Bella said teasingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Did Jacob Black kiss you?" Edward said not wanting to play games.

"Yes, but only briefly. I stopped him." Bella said quietly.

Edward balled his hands into fists and put them into his pockets of his jacket. Bella walked up to Edward and said, "Please don't go on some manhunt right now. I'm sure that Jacob didn't mean anything by it. It was just the moment, I guess. I'm sorry that I don't remember our relationship or how much we obliviously mean to each other." Bella reached up and touched Edward's cheek and instantly pulled back.

"Your skin is so cold." Bella said.

Edward reached for Bella's hand and said, "Bella, I won't go on any manhunt, I promise. But, I will be here until all of your memories come back and I can promise you right now that they will. All of them. For as long as it takes, I will be here for you. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Bella smiled and could see that she really liked this side of Edward. She gazed into his eyes and could almost not feel any time pass. She jolted out of her trance when the clock chimed 8:00 AM.

"Holy crow, we better go! We are going to be late for school!" Bella said.

"It'll be fine; we'll make it on time. Besides, I think that we should stop off by my house and let my dad look at your arm. You don't want it to be infected." Edward insisted.

"I know you are right. I'll be right back down. I need to go freshen up." Bella said.

Edward walked outside to the porch and waited by his car. He didn't want to be inside if Chief Swan were to come home from his long night shift and realize that Edward was inside with Bella getting ready and taking a shower. He also had promised Bella that he would not go on a manhunt; it did not mean that he couldn't contact Jacob.

He flipped open his phone and dialed Jacob's cell phone number.

Ring

Ring

"Hello", Jacob answered.

"Hello Jacob", Edward replied.

"Ah, so I guess she told you." Jacob said.

"Yes, I promised Bella that I would not hunt you down." Edward said.

"You should be happy; she stopped it after it started. I wanted to see if there was anything there and there isn't. Well, at least not from her side of things. Looks like she still feels what the 'old' Bella felt, just doesn't know it yet." Jacob said.

"You are being very mature about this, dog." Edward said surprised.

"I think that it's safe for now because Sam is really upset that I brought Bella around. He doesn't feel that she needs to be involved with us because she would be in danger. I agree. I don't want Bella in more danger than she needs to be. That doesn't mean that I want her to be with a bunch of bloodsuckers." Jacob said back.

"She's safe with me and my family, thank you." Edward said.

"We'll see about that." Jacob said bitterly.

"One last thing, Jacob?" Edward asked.

"What's that?" Jacob answered.

"If you ever try and kiss Bella again, I'll personally rip your little head off." Edward said with a low growl in his voice.

Jacob knew that he was pushing his luck already with kissing Bella, so he knew not to push Edward's buttons right now and said, "Fine. I won't try." And then couldn't resist and said, "But, if she comes looking for me, I can't say that I'll stop her."

With that, Jacob hung up the phone.

Edward rolled his eyes and closed the phone and put it back in his pocket. As he stood there, he straightened up and knew that Charlie was on his way home. He could hear his cruiser about a block away.

As Charlie pulled up, he wasn't surprised to see Edward standing there. He got out and waved towards Cullen.

"Hi there Edward." Charlie said.

"Hi Chief Swan. I'm just waiting on Bella. She should be down any minute." Edward said.

Charlie looked at his watch, "Aren't you two running a bit late for school this morning?"

"Looks like Bella fell last night, so I'm going to be bringing her by to see my dad and then we'll be off to school. Hope that's alright?" Edward said.

"Oh, that's right. Billy called me last night and explained everything. Is she okay? How bad is the cut?" Charlie said tiredly.

"Not too bad, just don't want it to get infected." Edward replied.

"Yeah, okay. But, after your dad looks her over, you both need to go to school. Got it?" Charlie said.

"Of course." Edward agreed.

Bella came running out of the house with her hair still partly dripping. "Hi dad."

"Don't run, Bells." Charlie said.

"I'm fine." Bella said slowing to a pace.

"Edward told me your plans for the morning; I guess you'll be okay?" Charlie asked just making sure that Bella was fine with this.

"Yeah, it's okay. Just going to get my arm checked out and then to school." Bella said.

Charlie yawned and then waved bye to them both. He went inside to go to bed; he had a long night of double-shift duty.

"See ya." Bella said as she got in the car. She turned on the heat and turned the vents towards her so that her hair would dry some.

"I could have waited for you to finish drying your hair." Edward said with a small smile.

"I know, but when I saw my dad out here, I wanted to get out here as soon as I could." Bella said back noticing his perfect smile. She lingered on his smile and then realized that she was still staring. She immediately looked back straight ahead.

Edward was intoxicated with Bella's scent as it engulfed the entire space of the Volvo. It almost became stronger as Bella waved her hair next to the vents. She sat back and adjusted the heat and the vents and said, "That's good enough."

Edward smiled and said, "It's perfect."

"So, did you call anyone?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Did you call Jacob as soon as I went upstairs?" Bella asked.

"Not immediately. But, yes, I did have a chat with our friend, Mr. Black." Edward said.

"I'm sorry if this is upsetting you. I wish that I could just snap my fingers and the old Bella was back." Bella said.

Bella then thought, 'i_t would be so much easier.'_

Edward then turned to Bella and said, "Why would it be so much easier?"

Bella's eyes got wider and said, "I didn't say that out loud?"

Edward stopped the car and looked at Bella and said, "Think something, anything."

Bella scooted back as far back as the leather seat would allow and said, "You are scaring me. What is going on?"

Edward trying as hard as he could to hear her thoughts again. Nothing. He closed his eyes and nothing. He then said, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that."

"No. You don't get off that easy, what the hell was that? Can you read my mind?" Bella asked on the verge of freaking out. Bella then thought, '_CAN YOU READ MY MIND!!!!' _as loud as she could.

Edward's eyes widen this time and Bella knew the answer. "Oh my god, you can. You can read minds. So, that's what Jacob meant when he called you a freak."

Edward said, "For your information, I am not a freak. Yes, I can read thoughts. But, I don't think that I can read all of your thoughts. This is all new. You see, before, the 'old' Bella, I couldn't read any of her thoughts at all. I don't know. We'll ask Carlisle when we get to my house."

Bella then thought about it and whispered in her mind, '_If you can still hear me, say something.'_

Edward heard nothing.

Bella tried again, '_I think that you are very handsome.'_

Edward again heard nothing. He continued to drive listening as hard as he could to the silence. This was completely new to him and he was so excited inside because he always wanted to hear Bella's thoughts.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Edward arrived at his home quickly. He walked over to get Bella's door, but she had opened it to get out before he could get there. She got out and smiled, "Thank you, do you really think that it's necessary for your dad to look at my arm? I think that it's fine."

"Yes, I would feel better. I think that your dad would feel better too. You never know and you don't want it to get an infection. Don't worry, it won't take long." Edward said pulling her softly by the elbow towards the door.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off of Edward. He was such a gentleman around her and it just didn't make any sense to her. Most guys were not like him at all. They walked into the doorway and Bella was again blown away by the beauty of the Cullen household.

"Isabella, it is so good to see you back here so soon!" Esme said with a wide grin.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"He's in the kitchen working on some paperwork. What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"Bella hurt her arm last night at the Black's residence. I wanted Carlisle to look at it before we went to school." Edward said.

Esme thought, '_Oh dear.'_

Edward guided Bella into the kitchen where Dr. Cullen was sitting at the large kitchen table with files spread all around and textbooks open. Dr. Cullen looked up and smiled towards Bella and Edward, "Hi Isabella. How's your arm?"

Bella thought for a second and then puzzled thought to herself, '_how did he already know about my arm? He hasn't even seen or heard me since I've been here."_

Again, Edward heard every word that Bella just thought. He replied without thinking, "I called Carlisle while you were talking to Charlie to let him know that we were stopping by."

Bella and Carlisle both looked at Edward and before Carlisle could say anything, Bella said, "Oh my, it just happened again. Didn't it? You just heard my thoughts again. This is freaking me out!"

Carlisle stood up and walked over to where Edward and Bella were standing, "Edward, is this true? You can hear her thoughts?"

"Just sometimes, I'm still not used to it. I always forget and then I keep responding to hear out loud. I'm sorry Bella for upsetting you." Edward said.

"Dr. Cullen, can you look at my arm now?" Bella said.

"Sure, let's go to my office. I'll be able to fix that right up." Dr. Cullen said and led Bella out of the kitchen.

Edward watched Carlisle and Bella go to his office and Edward went into the main living room where Emmett and Rosalie were sitting.

"So, you can hear her thoughts?" Emmett asked.

"Just sometimes." Edward muttered back.

"That's cool; you've always wanted to be able to do that, right?" Emmett said.

"Not if it's going to push her away. This is so hard. I just want to be completely honest with her and I can't. Every thing is getting so complicated." Edward said.

Rosalie added, "Well, perhaps, you should avoid her."

"Rose, you know that's not going to happen." Emmett said in a loving voice towards her.

"Yes, Rose, that won't happen." Edward said coldly.

"Fine. But, if a little mind reading is completing freaking her out, just wait til she finds out what you really are." Rose said coldly back and then gasped as she saw who was standing in the corner of the room.

Edward turned to see Bella standing there with a smaller bandage on her arm and with a look of shock on her face. He turned back to Rose and glared. As he turned back to Bella, Bella took a step back.

Bella didn't know what was going on, but she was beginning to think that some of the Cullen's did not like her one bit and perhaps there was a reason that she is not remembering anything. She was finished with Dr. Cullen and had come into the living room to find Edward only to hear what Rosalie said. She just wanted to get out of there. She turned towards the door only to find Esme standing there.

"Isabella, let's go for a walk. We can get some fresh air." Esme said in such a sweet loving voice.

Bella turned back to Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie who were all watching in anticipation and then turned back to Esme and simply nodded her head slowly up and down. Esme opened the door and as Bella walked out; she turned back to Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie and said in a very low voice, "Behave."

Esme walked with Bella around the property in the backyard.

Back inside, Edward turned to Rose and said, "Thanks Rose!"

"Sorry, I didn't know that she would be standing right there." Rose said.

"It could be worse; Rose could have said the 'v' word." Emmett said.

Carlisle entered the room and walked beside Edward, "It'll be fine Edward. Once Bella remembers everything, it will make everything okay."

"It might be too late then." Edward said.

Outside, Esme directed Bella to a small table beside a beautiful flower garden and asked Bella to sit.

"Are you okay, dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm trying not to completely lose my mind." Bella said honestly.

"What is it that you heard in the living room?" Esme asked.

"Rosalie said something about wait until I find out what Edward really is?" Bella answered.

"Dear, what do you think that is?" Esme said so sweetly.

"I don't know. He's so mysterious to me. I feel like there's something there that he's not telling me. I don't know what to think. You knew the old me; tell me about my relationship with Edward." Bella asked.

"Your relationship with Edward was and is very special. It is very strong and you both have been through a lot. You have faced life and death situations and have conquered a lot of obstacles. I can tell you that I have never seen my son happier or more in love." Esme said.

Bella felt her cheeks grow warm and felt that her heart started beating faster on that last note. She smiled and asked, "What was Rose talking about?"

"Well, I assume that you know about Edward's gift. I believe that he has other gifts that you aren't aware of just yet. I'm sure that she is just watching out for her older brother." Esme said trying to be convincing.

"I guess." Bella said.

"It really will be okay Bella. Honest." Esme said.

"Okay, thank you for the talk. You are so kind to me. I can't help but think that we were wonderful friends." Bella said with a warm smile.

Esme smiled back and said, "We are wonderful friends. Anytime that you need to talk, just let me know, day or night."

Esme looked up to see Edward walking towards them and gave an approving nod and got up and asked that Bella stay sitting.

Edward walked up to Bella and asked, "Mind if I sit down?"

"No, I don't mind." Bella said as she felt her heart race a bit as it always did when she was within arms reach of Edward.

"I'm really sorry about all of this." Edward started.

"It's fine. I know that it must be completely frustrating that here you are and here I am, well, the new me, and you would rather have the 'old' me." Bella said.

Edward looked up confused.

"I know how close you and the 'old' me were. Esme was telling me about it. I'm sorry that I can't be that for you right now." Bella said.

Edward reached for Bella's hand and said, "It doesn't matter. You are here now. That's all that matters. We can start again, Bella, with new memories. A new start"

Bella smiled and said, "I like the sound of that."

Edward smiled and asked, "Is there anything that you want to ask me?"

"What ever happened with you and Jacob?" Bella randomly asked.

"That's what you want to ask of the questions in the world to ask. Why me and the --- me and Jacob aren't exactly the best of friends?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I want to know," Bella answered back.

"I guess you can say that we both fell for the same girl and we don't exactly feel that the other one is the right one for her." Edward said with a sly grin.

"I think that there's something more to it than that, one day I'll remember." Bella said and then added, "You know, that once I get my memories back, I'm going to be asking you, why you didn't tell me everything."

"No you won't." Edward said confidently.

"Don't sound so confident, once this 'old' Bella wakes up in my head, she's going to be pissed with you, Edward Cullen." Bella said teasingly.

Edward leaned over to Bella and grazed her cheek with the barest touch of his fingertips and said softly, "When the 'old' Bella wakes up in your head, she will not be pissed, you can be certain of that."

Bella smiled and felt her heart race as Edward touched her face. She wanted so much to kiss him. She then could almost sense how it would feel to kiss him. She reached over and placed her hands on the side of his face and leaned in. She then realized what she was doing and felt so embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be sorry." Edward said standing up and then reached for Bella's hand. "Let's go to school, we are going to be so late."

Bella reached for his hand and couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was so smitten. She smiled to herself and wondered, '_so, this is what the 'old' Bella felt.' _

Edward continued towards the doorway and said his goodbyes to the family before leaving and heading to Forks High School. He couldn't believe that he almost let Bella kiss him. He was caught up in the moment and it was almost like old times.

Bella tried to lower her heart rate on the way to school, but couldn't help but think to herself, '_'old' Bella, get your butt out here now. I'm sick and tired of not knowing who I am. And I want to know what it's like to kiss those amazing lips.'_

Edward could feel Bella's heart start to race again and asked, "Everything okay over there?"

"Yes, everything is fine." Bella said and then asked, "Did you just hear my thoughts?"

"No, but what were you thinking?" Edward asked.

"That's good. I better be careful around you and what I think." Bella said.

Edward laughed, "What on earth could you be thinking? You have to tell me now."

Bella smiled, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Edward turned to Bella and smiled and played along, "Okay, fine."

To Be Continued….

(A/N: Thanks to all of you who have spent the time to read and review and or add this story as a favorite. I hope to update this more frequently now that summer is here.)


End file.
